


Minimum Rights II

by Glober



Series: Minimum Rights [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Embarrassed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: "Great! Just fantastic!   Another ridiculous thing to add to the list of embarrassing situation I put myself in front of Adrien"





	Minimum Rights II

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is funny, please leave comments and visit my Tumblr GLOBERJK.
> 
> Remember: I don't own any of the characters, English is not my first language and I have no Beta.

After school, Marinette was having a hard time concentrating on her homework. She had to finish a presentation for an early class, start on an assay that she was neglecting for three days and try to figure out some physics's problems that were driving her crazy.

None of it really matter, because for the past two hours since she got home, and pretty much for the entire school day, she had been mortified, too embarrassed to process anything pass the stupidity of her mouth.

"Great! Just fantastic! Another ridiculous thing to add to the list of embarrassing situation I put myself in front of Adrien"

Marinette was dying of shame. She wasn't even able to focus in any of her classes or her lunch and had spent all day staring (or picturing when it wasn't around) at the blonde mop in front of her.

"You have a list?" Her Kuami questioned.

"I didn't before.... I do now" she admitted.

"And what's on this list? I'm sure that whatever you put in there is probably not as bad a you think"

Marinette took a folded paper out of her pocket and started reading.

"First, I broke into his house to mark a gift card that went missing anyway" she said counting with her fingers.

"He doesn't even know about that but it is strange that it got lost, I'll give you that"

"Second, I called him 'Not Stuff'" she continued.

"Over the phone, and on a voicemail you deleted" came Tikki's answer.

"Third, falling in from of him, or worse, directly into his arms far to many times to be considered 'accidental'"

" But it is accidental, plus he's never complained about it" 

"One of the worst. I ran into him wearing only light pajamas, and ended up spending a big chunk of the day that way" The counting system forgotten.

"You help him scape annoying fans and got him safely to the movie theater" 

Her Master sure had a way of exaggerating everything. Although, this Ladybug was more of a friend than a Master to Tikki. Even if she thought the little creature was a bug/mouse at first, they didn't take long to bond. There was just this aura around Marinette that always made her happy about Fu's choice.

"Ok, but what about the time I crashed into him and assault him without permission" at this, Marinette buried her face in her hands groaning.

"What? When was this?" Tikki was surprised

"Last year, Heros day?" She said, barely looking through her fingers.

"Oh my God Marinette, it was a kiss on the cheek to say thank you. He had given that beautiful speech about you been an everyday super hero. I'm surprised you didn't kiss him in the mouth" she teased her friend.

"Yeah yeah... Whatever, it's not like I regret it every single day" Her remorse was palpable even as she pretended to joke.

"But today, to top it all.... I let him know exactly what tipe of underwear I'm wearing.... Grrr! You didn't see his face Tikki."

"Actually, I did" She confessed. "Finally, a reaction!"

"WHATTT! HOW!" She turned so fast that her neck made a hollow sound as she shook her little friend between her hands.

"The conversation was interesting and I got curious. Don't worry, I was extra careful and I assure you that no one saw me." Marinette could only relax her hold on her little companion, trying to calm her breath intakes.

"I believe you Tikki. Three out of four people in that conversation know what a Kuami is, I'm sure they could have put two and two together and Alya would have been all over me if she had seen you" She said smiling and cuddling her to her cheek.

"Tree out of four?" Those mathematics seemed wrong.

"Yes. Me, Alya and Nino"

"Ohhh right right." Quickly correcting 'That was close. Got to be careful with all of the Miraculous rolling around lately' Tikki thought to herself.

"Say Marinette, why haven't you consider Adrien for a miraculous? You know, a temporary one?" The kuami's tone was beyond comical, it was confusing for Marinette.

"Sure, sure... Let's give him a miraculous the next time we are on a crisis. I'm sure he can rock the bee stile and single handedly make Ladybug malfunction. Even better, lest go directly to Hawkmoth and handle him the earrings" She started laughing exaggeratedly.

"You Know I need to focus when in a fight. it's one thing to take him out of harms way, another thing completely to know his fighting right next to me. I would be to distracted, it's simply to risky." She stated, tone more serious.

"If you only knew" Tikki murmured to her self.

"What?"

"Your mother is calling for you" And in perfect timing, she heard Sabine's voice calling her to help with dinner. 

\--------

After a more relaxed meal with her parents she was finally able to distract herself with homework and soon enough it was time to go to sleep.

"Good night, Tikki" 

She was comfortably wrapped on light bedsheets, almost feeling the sleep getting to her. Summer was approaching and the temperature was rising, but she always felt odd sleeping without cover so she made some cotton ones that were fresh enough.

"Sweet dreams Marinette"

"Tikki?" Something clearly bothering her again.

"Hmmm?"

"What did you mean earlier? You said 'finally got a reaction'. Did you mean from Adrien?"

"Ohh Marinette" She said between yawns "Its just, he finally reacted to you. That's all" She seem to be looking for the right words.

"I think he's always seen you as his friend and obviously he's well aware that you are a girl, but today I'm certain that he finally saw the woman in you, and I dare to say that it intrigued him" Tikki yawned again and soon felt sleep.

Any little chance Marinette had at sleeping that night just flew out of the window. All that was left to do was sit up, take her cat pillow, put it to her face and start screaming. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is funny, please leave comments and visit my Tumblr GLOBERJK.
> 
> Remember: I don't own any of the characters, English is not my first language and I have no Beta.


End file.
